finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond equipment
Diamond Equipment (ダイヤ Daiya) is a recurring type of equipment in the series. It is usually among the stronger pieces of equipment, although not as strong as Crystal Equipment or Genji Equipment. In earlier installments, it was obtained directly after Ice Equipment. The armor set is made up of a Shield, Helmet, and Armor. Diamond Rings or Gauntlets also sometimes appear. Equipment of this gear is usually resistant to Lightning. Appearance ''Final Fantasy The Diamond Armor, Armlet, Helm, Gloves, and Shield appear as mid-powered pieces of armor. They resist Lightning-elemental damage. Final Fantasy II The Diamond Armor or Cuirass, Gloves, Helm, and Shield appear as the strong equipment pieces, second only to Dragon and Genji equipment. The Diamond Mace is an equippable Staff. Final Fantasy III The Diamond Shield, Helm, Mail, and Bracers appear, along with Gloves. The armor resists status ailments. The Diamond Bell is a Bell that can be equipped by the Geomancer class (and the Onion Knight in the DS remake only). Final Fantasy IV The '''Diamond Armlet' (also known as Diamond Ring), Armor, Gloves, Helm, and Shield appear as mediocre armor sold in Tomra, and are outclassed by a variety of other equipment pieces. This set resists Lightning. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Diamond set of equipment returns in ''The After Years, and have the same stats. They are mainly found in Kain and Golbez's Challenge Dungeons. ''Final Fantasy V The Diamond Plate, Armor, Helm, and Shield can be bought in Moore and have mediocre Strength. The Diamond Bell can be equipped by Freelancers and Geomancers. Final Fantasy VI The Diamond Shield, Helm, Vest, and Armor can be bought early on in the World of Ruin, but is outclassed by many armor pieces. Final Fantasy VII The Diamond Bangle has five Materia slots and is sold in Bone Village. It is the second-strongest purchasable armor after the Crystal Bangle. Tifa can equip a Diamond Knuckle and Red XIII can equip a Diamond Pin. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The Diamond Bangle is an armor in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. Diamond Bangles can only be obtained at the rank of Master after playing for at least eleven months and is one of the best types of bangle, only second to the Crystal Bangle. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Diamond Gloves and Diamond Bracelet are accessories from ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. The Gloves increase Magic and Attack power by 10 and prevent Silence. The Bracelet increases Magic and Spirit stats by 10 and prevents Poison. ''Final Fantasy VIII The Diamond Armor, while not an equippable armor, is a GF Ability item that teaches "GF HP +40%" to any Guardian Force. Final Fantasy IX The Diamond Helm, Gloves, and Armor appear as equipment for Steiner and Freya, and have mediocre Strength. Steiner can also equip the Diamond Sword. Final Fantasy X If an armor holds the four Defense bonus abilities, it will be named as "Diamond". Tidus wields the Diamond Shield, Auron wields the Diamond Bracer, Rikku wields the Diamond Targe, Wakka wields the Diamond Armguard, Lulu wields the Diamond Bangle, Yuna wields the Diamond Ring, and Kimahri wields the Diamond Armlet. Final Fantasy X-2 Diamond Gloves are the only form of Diamond equipment. They raise a character's Defense by 40. Final Fantasy XI The '''Diamond Shield' is a high level crafted shield for Paladins. ''Final Fantasy XII The Diamond Shield, Armor, and Helm are equipment pieces with average power. They require 20, 45, and 45 LP to use, respectively. The Diamond Sword is a sword from Balfonheim. A Diamond Armlet also exists and it is an accessory in that increases the chances to obtain better treasures and gil from chests. However, equipping the Diamond Armlet in a lot of places will cause treasure chests to give Knots of Rusts, with only 10% chance of giving a better item; usually X-Potions, Ethers, or Elixirs. Some treasure chests are not affected by equipping this accessory, such as the last chest in Feywood which holds the Ensanguined Shield. The Diamond Armlet is only dropped by Mom Bombs as a rare drop, but it can be bought from the Unlucky Merchant at the Dalmasca Estersand for 20,000 gil (after receiving the Treaty Blade), and the Outfitters in Phon Coast for 18,000 gil and giving 20 Trophies to the Bangaa Stok. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Diamond Chestplate is the second-strongest armor available for Vaan. The Diamond Ring is the best accessory for Balthier, and it increases his firing range drastically. Final Fantasy XIII '''Diamond Bangle' is the only occurrence of Diamond Equipment in the game. It increases HP anywhere from 500 to 1000, depending on its level, and is gotten through upgrading the Platinum Bangle using the Scarletite, while the Diamond Bangle can be upgraded to the Adamant Bangle by using Adamantite. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Diamond Shield, Armor, and Helm appear as mid-powered armor pieces. The Diamond Sword can be equipped by Squires, Knights, and Geomancers. The Diamond Bracelet increases Physical and Magick Attack and makes the unit immune to Slow. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Diamond Armor and Helm appear and have mediocre power. The Diamond Sword can be equipped by Human Soldiers and Paladins Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Diamond Sword is a greatsword and the Diamond Helm and Diamond Armor are Helms and Heavy Armor respectively. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Diamond Equipment is represented by Diamond Plate, Shield, Armlets, Helm, and Belt, which are either the strongest or second strongest of each type of armor. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Diamond Mail, the second strongest armor in the game, is the only representative of Diamond Equipment in the game. It provides 69 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The only representative of Diamond Equipment is the '''Diamond Chime', which is a low-rank weapon. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Diamond Shield, Cuff, Helm, Hairpin, Vest, Armor and Sword make up the "Dazzling Diamond" subset of armor. All of these items are Level 50 equipment, except for the Diamond Armor which is Level 51. The Shield, Cuff, Helm, Armor and Sword have upgraded forms with the "+" suffix. The "+" versions have the same stats as their counterparts, but have a level requirement of Level 36 instead of Level 50. When any of the three pieces are equipped at one time, the character activates the Dazzling Diamond combination, doubling the amount of AP they earn. All of the equipment pieces can be acquired by trading Diamonds in at the shop. The Diamond Bell is a Level 22 Instrument that increases Attack by 16 and Defense by 2. The Diamond Mace is a Level 53 weapon exclusive to The Emperor, and increases HP by 185, Attack by 35 and Defense by 1. It also boosts EX Force intake range by 2. Neither of these items is part of the "Dazzling Diamond" set or requires Diamonds to be obtained. The Diamond Ring is an Accessory. It triples the amount of AP the character earns, but has a 100% break rate, and is thus guaranteed to break after a single battle. Gallery Category:Equipment